Identity
by Hamster220
Summary: New girl comes and stirrs up trouble for Joy and Fabian. She hasn't done much but arrived. R&R uncontinued
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria: 5'5, blue eyes, blonde hair with blonde highlights. Clothes out of school: Capri jeans (blue or acid), a tank top or a regular tee (all colors) black high tops. Age: 15 Nickname: Alex. Crushes :? Back story: Her mom always works & her dad died when she was 3. She has a secret tat will be told later on in story. Hobbies: Karate,singing,dancing,playing instruments,gymnastics. Dislikes: Snobs,sports

Alex's pov:

I walked up to my new house. I am in 9th grade & I am right on time for school. Actually 2 days early. I knocked on the door & a guy w/ brown eyes, brown hair, & a kind smile opened it. I said Hi I am Alex. Hi. He said. His eyes still on me. I say excuse me and walk right by him. When I am in the house two girls come downstairs. I am telling you Joy, there is a new kid coming. The first girl said. Patricia, Victor would have told us if there was. Joy said I think. Then they notice me. Joy gives me a glare then a smile. Patricia just rolls her eyes like I don't belong here. Then she yells for a woman named Trudy. A woman comes out of the kitchen. Her name must be Trudy. She looks to be around 35. Hello dear, my name is Trudy. You must be Alex. All the kids are in the common room. I walk in the common room and all the talking stops immediately. I hope they don't recognize me. I wave and say, Hi I am Alex. They all say hi, and murmur. And you are? I'm Fabian, says the boy who opened the door. I'm Mara, said a girl with sorta curly hair. I'm Amber, said a blonde girl tat looks interested in her nails. I'm Mick, said a boy with blonde hair that was carrying food. I'm Jerome, said a guy tat had poofy blonde hair. I'm Alfie, have you met any ALIENS?! A boy said with dark skin & dark hair, with a crazed look in his eye. I am Patricia, said the girl from the stairs. I'm Joy, said the other girl from the stairs. Still glaring at me. Does anyone know where I am rooming? I ask. Nope and don't care. Said Joy. I smiled and said listen up, I don't like that attitude of yours. Oh and wipe tat smile off your face. She got up to attack me and I grabbed her hand, spun her around, put her arm behind her back and in between her shoulder blades. I whispered in her ear, I know karate. Then let her go. I smiled and left the room. Going up the stairs to Victors office. Still thinking if this was a good idea. I knocked on Victor's door and he waved at me to come in. I did so. He told me I was rooming with Patricia and Joy. Great I thought. I got up and left. I walked downstairs to see Joy pretending that I broke her arm. I walked up to her and she moved both of her arms infront of her. I said smartly, I thought it was broken. How can u move it? She looked at her arm embarrassed and everyone crowding around her left. She tried calling after them but they ignored her. She came up to me and she punched me in the face. I brought my head back and slapped her. The next thing I know I am on the couch with a rag on my head. Everyone is yelling at Joy. I start to get up but it hurts. I start mumbling. Fabian is over me and says Glad your awake. Don't worry about Joy she wont do that anymore. I start to get up again and I do it pretty easy. Everyone else crowds around me. Joy looks like she is going to kill me. I get off the couch and get back in the heels I had brought today without wobbling. They ask how I do that without wobbling. I reply I have been hurt so much worse you wont believe it. I walk up stairs and go to the bathroom. I get into the bathroom and I start thinking. I wish I was still Nina Martin. I faked my name because I am famous. I had to leave. Everyone wanted to be my friend for the stuff not for me. I am a pop star back home. Before I left my body guard taught me karate. She was like my mom. My mom was always working and never had time for me. My dad died when I was 3. I taught my self how to play guitar and sing. I am really good too. I walk out of the bathroom to my room. Patricia helps me a little and asks me questions I can't answer truthfully. Soon Joy comes in. She starts calling me names. I just ignore. One I can't though. After she said that name I ran into the living room to see a lot of people there so I run out the front door with someone calling my name. I went to a bush and cried.

Fabian's pov:

Mick was asking wat I thought about the new girl. I was bout to answer when she runs in, looks around and runs out the house. I run right behind her to check if she is ok. I am the person that I let people know I am there for them. I continue to run when my shoe gets untied. I bend over to tie it. Once I tie it I look for Alex. I couldn't find her. I was turning when I heard crying. I looked around for her to show me where she was. I looked around and behind a bush was Alex. She sees me and tries to run. I grab her and hold her. She doesn't struggle she cries into my shirt. When she calms down enough, I offer to walk back to Anubis House with her. She accepts. As we are walking I ask her why she was crying, when she told me what Joy called her I couldn't believe it. Me and Joy are gonna have a little talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Joy's pov: Fabian runs into my room. I ask innocently, What's up? Wanna ask me on a date? Yes, wait what NO. I wanna know why you called Alex a murderer you don't know anything about her. And you do? Joy interrupted. That's not the point. You just met her and you are calling her names when you were the rudest to her. Nobody that's my girlfriend would do that to a person. With that Fabian walks out of the room, slamming the door, leaving me in shock. I turn over and cry into my pillow. No one comes though. I hate that Alex girl. She better watch her back.

Alex's pov: Wow, Fabian did that for me. I better go thank him for being so nice to me. He was the only one who ran after me. The others just sitting and reading or doing their nails. I knock on Fabian's door. He says come in, so I do. He looks up from his computer & smiles at me. I think I like him, I hope I am not blushing! Hopefully he will see past the little lie when he knows the reasons. I go next to him and he stands up. I hug him and say thank you for everything. For being so nice to me, for being my shoulder to cry on, for helping me with Joy. He leans in and we are bout to kiss when Joy comes in the room. What do u think your doing with MY boyfriend? She spat at me. I hugged Fabian one last time and went out the door. I do not need her to ruin my day. This is one of the best days since I got famous. No one knows who I am here. I can be a teen and I can be myself. I hope I don't ruin things because of the lie. I walk up the stairs when I am stopped by a scream. I run downstairs and Amber is standing up on a table. Amber what is it? I ask. A mouse. She says. A mouse? Here I got it. I took a dust pan and broom to swipe it up. Took cheese from the fridge and let the mouse eat it. Then I put it outside. Amazingly it didn't bite me. When I walked back in I saw Fabian finally come out of his room. Thank you so much Alex. Amber says. What's going on in here? Fabian asks. Amber saw a mouse and I got rid of it. All taken care of. I said as I walked up the stairs for the second time. I go straight to Mara's room and ask if I can switch rooms with her. She agreed and we went to Victor's office. We asked him and he was painting corbeirre. He said fine, fine. Just don't be out of bed after 10pm. We wont Victor. Thank you. I said in my sweet tone. I left the office with Mara at my side asking how I got him to soften up. I dont know, Maybe I was lucky. I am gonna tell Amber that I am rooming with her. I said. Mara told me she was going to go move her stuff so I decided tat I would do the same. I was finally unpacked again so I went to help Mara. We finished just in time for supper. We walked down together. I sat next to Amber & Fabian. Joy sat next to Patricia & Mara. I whispered in Amber's ear tat I was rooming with her. She of course announced it to the world. Joy had a grin on her face which Fabian saw & motioned for her to go out to the hall. She smiled & they left to the hall.

Fabian's pov:

I was very Mad at Joy. She hurt Alex's feelings on more than one occasion. She hurt Alex when Alex pointed out a lie she told. I can't deal with the lying. I finally got the nerve to speak. Joy listen you hurt people emotionally & physically. I am done with you we are done! Her eyes welled up with tears & she was pleading but I wasn't listening. She finally ran up to her room. I left to go back to supper. I went back to my seat. Patricia asked where Joy was. I responded, she is in her room crying her eyes out. & I am not sry I broke up with her. Amazingly everyone but Amber & Alex clapped. Amber looked like she was about to kill me. Alex didn't know her enough to clap. Amber got up & took me out of my seat back into the hall. I want details, she said. I told her everything that happened today & she mumbled under her breath "that witch." We went back into supper finishing it. I left 4 my room & asked Alex to follow.

Alex's pov:

I walked in2 Fabian's room & sat on his bed. He came in after me & sat next 2 me. He asked, Alex will u go out with me? I replied...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

No, Fabian. I just got here and I want to get to know someone first before getting into a relationship. He looked disappointed but he understood. I walked out of Fabian's room to hear Victor saying, It's 10:00. You have 5 Minutes then I want to hear a pin drop. -drops pin- Ms. Rodriguez, what are you doing out of your room? I am sorry Victor I was getting a glass of water. I said in my puppy dog eyes. He bought it. Ok ok go to your room. I smiled and walked up the stairs. What I didn't know was that Joy was watching. Joy's pov: How does this girl get whatever she wants? Victor let her off the hook she is a miracle worker. I'll figure it out in the morning.

Alex pov: -next morning- I walk down the staircase. This is the last day I have of summer. I am gonna ask Fabian something. I walk into the dinning room and ask Fabian to come with me for a second. He gets up fairly quickly. He follows me out into the hallway. Fabian I was wondering when school is back in could you tutor me? I wasn't here last year and I don't know how far ahead your school is. Yeah sure anytime just drop by my room. He said. Thanks so much. If it wasn't for you I would be pushed around and called names, also I wouldn't have a study partner. I could also get to know you more. I said. Hey no problem. He said and I smiled. Would you want to walk in town with me today? Have you ever been sight seeing in England? I shake my head no. Great well go eat and change and ill meet you here in 10 Minutes. He said. Wait. What about Joy? She thinks I am the reason you two broke up. She is going to hurt me. Cant we get something to eat while we are sight seeing or Maybe we can have a picnic? Just as friends? I asked. Sure, that sounds like fun. Ill get the stuff and you go change into your normal clothes. He said. I nodded and headed up the stairs.

I walked back downstairs. I was wearing a plain purple tank top with my blue capri's. Fabian just walked out when I got to the bottom of the steps. Ready to go? He asked. Yep I am ready. I responded and we went sight seeing. He took me to London where we saw Big Ben. He took me on the eye of London, The biggest Ferris wheel I have seen. We went to museums. This was one of the best days of my life. After we sat down at a park and started our picnic, he grabbed my hand and I didn't pull away. I said to him, You didn't have to buy me tickets to every thing we saw. I know I wanted to. It was my idea to go sight seeing, ill pay. He responded still holding my hand. Ok just let me pay you back I said getting out my wallet. No need to Alex. The time I spent with you was worth it. He said gripping my hand tighter. At least let me buy you ice cream my treat. I said. Alex you don't. He started. I cut him off. But I want to. I said. He knew I won this and he sighed in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to the ice cream shop he bought the cheapest thing in there. I bought the Middle priced. After I paid and we went to go eat it I said to him, You didn't have to buy the cheapest thing in there. He smiled and said, You didn't say I couldn't you said that you were paying. Ok as long as I paid. I took his hand and smashed his ice cream into his nose. Oh it's on. He said. We finished our ice cream and he chased me around. He never caught me. I ran track. I yelled back at him. When he gave up it was 6:30. So we took a cab back to Anubis we got inside I hugged him saying thank you for one of the best days ever. I let go of him and walked up the stairs to tell Amber all about it. When I was explaining she kept squealing. She asked me if he asked me out. I said yes, but I turned him down. What why? You two are good together. Amber practically whined. Amber I don't want to date someone I barely know. I want to get to know someone before I date them. Shesighed and Victor said his speech. Then everyone went to sleep. At 1:00 I was awoken by a weird sound. I went downstairs to investigate. I am a light sleeper. I go into the living room and see a figure. I ask who the person is. No answer. I ask again. No answer. So my instincts told me to either flip them or get victor. I decided to flip them. When I flipped them a familiar voice came out of the persons mouth. Dang you are strong. Fabian said. Fabian you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you answer me when I asked who you were? Sorry. Ouch my back hurts. He said and complained. I gave him an ice pack and he went to his room. Victor came down when Fabian went into his room. I hid under the sink. After 5 minutes Victor went back up to his office. I waited 10 minutes after that so I knew he was asleep. I walked up stairs skipping the 8th step. I went into my room and fell asleep. I woke up this morning and got dressed in my uniform. For some reason I was really happy today. I went down stairs and it was only 6:00. When I got down there Fabian was the only one down other than Trudy. I go sit next to him. Are you ok from the flip, I am so sorry about that. It's ok and I am fine. He replied but I still felt guilty. I started eating because I wanted to leave before everyone else came down. I finished got my bag and ran out the door. While I was running I heard a yelp. I looked around and on the ground was a old person. I helped her up and sat her on a bench. She had an American accent but she mumbled a lot. I called the old people's home. In 5 minutes they came to pick her up and invited me to come. I called Trudy to tell her. She said it was fine and she told Mr. Sweet. So I stayed and had some tea. I talked to the woman and others. Then the woman dropped something. I picked it up and it started glowing. She gasped and told me to keep it and keep it safe. I promised I would. I stayed a long time and it was 9:30. I had to leave. I said bye to everyone and ran back to Anubis House. Straight to my bed room. And laid down to bed. In minutes I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up at 6:20. I got downstairs and again only Fabian was downstairs with Trudy. He asked me where I was. I answered calmly that I was busy. Trudy came over and told him I was helping with the old people. I looked for my locket when I remembered I left it upstairs. I excused myself after I finished eating and went upstairs. I looked all around when I turned around it was in Amber's hand. She asked me what it was. I said it was the last thing I got from my father. She gave it back and went to open the door. I said please don't tell ANYONE. She nodded and went out the bedroom door. I put my locket on under my shirt and got my bag. I went back downstairs and Fabian was there. Do you fancy a walk to school with me? He asked. I giggled, I would like that. He smiled and opened the door. While we walked to school we talked about house Mates and things we thought were funny. We finally got to school. We entered our first class and I took a seat next to him. He smiled and we talked some more. Then the other house Mates came in and took their seats. Finally Joy and Patricia walk into the door. She stops by my seat. Your in my seat. Joy says. Sorry. I say and I was about to get up when Fabian pushes me back down. Joy can't you find another seat? There is more than one in this classroom. He says. She huffs and walks away with Patricia. Wow. That was nice. I look over and smile at him. He smiles back. Mrs. Andrews comes in and says, hello class looks like N-Alexandria decided to show up. Joy raised her hand. Why did you say N? She asked. No reason. Mrs. Andrews said. Joy shot me a glare. Trying to figure me out? I asked her. She stopped glaring. Mrs. Andrews kept talking on and on. A note landed in my lap. It read why did she start your name with a N? -F. I wrote back tell you later. Old folks home bring no one. I put it in his lap and he nodded his head, pretending to nod to Mrs. Andrews. He flashed me a smile so I was sure. Soon the bell rang. I tried paying attention but I couldn't it was to hard to focus she was boring. Good thing I asked Fabian to tutor me before. The rest of the classes went by fast. I was walking up to the old folks home pretty fast. When I got there, Fabian wasn't there. Instead Joy was. What are you doing here Joy? I said. I knew you would be here to check on the old lady and I want to know why Mrs. Andrews started your name with a N. She said. Listen Joy I have no idea. Why don't you ask her your self. I said innocently. I've tried that she told me it was a Mishap. But I don't believe it. She said. Well I don't know why you wouldn't. If that's what she said than it must be true. I said. Afterwards, Fabian walked in. What are you doing here Joy? He asked utterly confused. I was just getting to know Alex. She said brightly. Well if you excuse us me and Alex have to talk about something. He said. Why can't you talk about it while I'm in the room? She asked less brightly. Because this is between me and Fabian and it has nothing to do with you. I said plainly. She rolled her eyes and left. Fabian lets go outside. I said scared Joy would ease drop. Ok. He said. So we were walking around and I told him, I'm so sorry. I lied about my real name. I am Not Alexandria, my Middle name isn't Nina. I am Nina Martin. I said. Why did you lie? He asked. Back home I am a pop star. I didn't want people to like me for the stuff. I didn't want people to treat me differently. I just wanted to be normal. Oh is all he said. I'm sorry, but all the things other than that, that I said I meant. Like the sightseeing was one of the best days of my life.

Fabian's pov:

Wow, she trusts me with her biggest secret. I feel sorry for her. Now I know why she didn't want Joy to hear. If anyone found out she was Nina Martin she would have to go back home. I like her even more. I feel like I need to protect her. From Joy, she would put it on the internet and paparazzi will find her. We got to the house hand in hand. I didn't realize it either. I opened the door for her then led her to my room. She didn't understand why until I opened my books. Oh right I forgot about it. She said. Ok so lets start on number 1. -supper time- Thank you Fabian I know this now. That's another reason. If I was you know who then I would get grades I don't deserve. We better go to supper. She said. I closed my book and opened the door. She left then I followed behind her. When Alex and I got to the dinning room we took our normal seats. While we were eating I reached my hand under the table. She noticed and grabbed it. The supper went by quiet. Alex and I were the first ones done. We were on dish duty. So we put our plates in the sink. One by one everyone else finished. Joy being last. She dropped the plate when Alex held her hand to take it. Alex screamed in pain. I didn't understand why until I saw the scrape on her leg. It was already bloody. I yelled for Trudy. She came in and said oh dear. She went into the cab net and pulled out a first aid kit. I helped Alex to the couch and put a rag on it. She smiled at me gratefully. When I took off the rag, I could see glass. Trudy there is glass. I said. Alex looked worried. Trudy got her tweezers. I held Alex's hand. She has a strong grasp. Soon all the glass was out of it and Trudy wrapped it up. I decided to finish the dishes and let Alex just lay there. She started to object but I cut her off.


	6. Chapter 6

I never really liked this story. I just wrote it to see how it would go and I can't think of any more ideas. Thank you for your review and for reading but, Im ending this story until I can get over my writing block or get free time with my hectic life. good bye for now :)


	7. Chapter 7

I got an idea after I was with my friends yesterday, I hope whoever is reading this didn't give up because I was gone for a week. Enough of my blabbering on to the story!

Chapter 6:

I finished the dishes and I carried Alex to her room. When I set her on her bed, Amber freaked out.

"Fabian what happened to her?" Amber asked.

"Well Joy dropped her plate on purpose to make it harder for Alex to help clean up, and the glass cut her."

Victor came in. "What happened to Mrs. Rodriguez?" This time Alex talked.

"Joy cut me with glass after she dropped her plate. I tried to help pick up the pieces but my leg hurt a lot." She said with a sad face.

"I see." Said Victor. "Joy you are grounded for a week for potentially hurting another student." Victor said.

Joy came running in. "What but Victor-" She started.

"No buts Joy." Victor said. They left the room.

Nina's pov:

Amber left the room to get something. Fabian gave me a look.

"Yes he knows. He had to know. All the teachers do to. I told them I didn't want special treatment. Only exception is if I get hurt. Oh he said. I told them not to fix my grades unless their F's, or D's. I didn't want any of this to happen." I said.

"Also Fabian I want you to leave me alone tomorrow. Tomorrow is a sad day for me, so I am not going to school." I said looking down.

"What is happening tomorrow?" He asked.

When I looked back up I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. "I don't want to talk about it. Trudy knows and so do the teachers. They said it was fine. Take notes for me so I can look over them."

Victor said his speech and he left the room. Amber came in the room to see another tear fall down my cheek.

"What happened Alex? What did Fabian do?" She asked.

"It's something from my past. And Fabian did nothing. Good night." I said.

"Good night." She replied.

Nina's dream: _It was back 4 years ago. Going to visit my little sister in the hospital. She had a blood test but none of the doctors could understand it or cure what was wrong with her. I smelt the cleaning fumes. I walked into her room 15b. I saw my mom crying in the corner. I was 11. My little sister, Courtney, was 7. I am crying in my mom's arms. Knowing that my little sister isn't going to Make it. I hear the Machine go flat and I scream. Still crying, I try to go to her. Fighting to try to get her to live again. She won't. I fight my mom and the doctor's to get to her and save her. But every time I move a step she rolls one away. I am screaming her name. I see a sheet pulled over her face. The dream skips forward a little. We are at the funeral for Courtney. My mom goes to say a few words. I say a few. My sister Samantha doesn't even show. They are putting her in the ground and I scream._ End of dream.

I wake up with a start. Everyone but Joy was in my room. Fabian, Amber, Mara, and Trudy have worried look on their face. The rest are puzzled. Except for Victor, He looks very sad. Everyone but Fabian has a look of relief when I wake up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were screaming about some girl named Courtney." Amber said.

Hearing the name makes a tear roll down my cheek, then more. I run to the bathroom. Soon everyone leaves to go to sleep. Amber and Fabian follow me. Amber because I am her roommate and Fabian because he is worried about me.

"Who is Courtney?" Fabian asks.

"She was my little sister." I say tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Was? What do you mean was?"

I look at the clock it says 1:30. "Today is the 4 year anniversity of her. Her." I cut myself off.

Burring my face in my hands.

"What happened?" He asked.

I took out my Ipod and my Earphones. I turn on the song I made for my sister. Make a wish. He hits play and listens to it. By the end of the song he looks up tears forming in his eyes to. Amber takes the Ipod from him and listens to the song.

"You wrote that?" She asked when the song was over.

"Yes and I recorded it. My voice was the one you heard." She looked like she was about to cry and she was shocked.

"You have a gift for singing Alex." I cringed. I had to tell her.

"Amber I know. You can not tell anyone this. I am a famous pop star back home. My real name is Nina Martin." I said.

"The Nina Martin?" She asked.

"Yep. I came here to live a normal life. You can't tell anyone. Got it?" I asked.

"Yep my lips are sealed." She said. Good.

Song: Make a wish by Laura Bryna.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Fabian leaves the room and I know ill never get back to sleep. I go into Victor's office, he is still up.

"Victor, I am going to the living room to watch television ok? I won't be able to sleep after the nightmare."

I say. He nods. I leave and turn on the television. I watch T.V. Until an episode named Where is Nina Martin comes on. I change the channel they are looking in alstrailia. Soon it is 5:30. Trudy comes out and sees me on the couch.

"Alex why are you on the couch?" she asks.

"Victor said I could stay home today because of the nightmare, Also he said I could watch T.V. To get my mind off of it."

"Oh ok dearie." She says.

"Trudy can I help you make breakfast?" I ask.

"Sure." She said.

So I make a pancake and Trudy said it was fabulous. So I can cook for a few days. I make a lot of pancakes. I made allot. I eat 3 so there are allot left. Fabian comes in and his face lights up when he sees them all.

Fabian's pov:

I walk into the kitchen and see a lot of pancakes.

"Trudy what is all this?" I ask.

"I didn't make them, Alex did." She said.

"Oh thanks Alex."

I say and smile at her. She smiles back but her eyes show sadness. I feel really sorry for her. I eat then walk over to her.

"It's ok Alex. She will always be in your heart." She kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"Thank you for always being there for me. You always know what to say. I am so happy to have someone like you."

She says. When Amber comes in she goes to her room. I think to get alone time. Eventually everyone is here and they eat the pancakes and we all go to school. Me still thinking about Nina.

Nina's pov: I go to my room and listen to all the songs that I wrote. Some were happy others killed me even more. I miss my little sister. I had two sisters. One, Courtney, Died. The other, Samantha is with her fiancee. I was the middle sister. Courtney was an amazing singer, like me. She went to show her talent but she took my CD instead. I became famous. You see I never wanted to become famous. I had stage fright and I didn't want a glamorous life. It was all a mishap. Now when ever I get on stage half the money I make goes to finding a cure to what killed my sister. The other half goes to paying bills and stuff. I listen to one more song and I turn off my Ipod. I look over to the picture of my mom, dad, Courtney, Samantha, & me. I cried and cried. My dad died when I was 3 in a boating accident. My sister died of a blood disease. My mom is always working and never there for me. My other sister Samantha I haven't heard from her in years. I have no one left. I hear the front door open & I bury my head in my pillow. My door opens and someone walks in. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I am lifted up to see the persons face. It is Fabian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I asked the teachers if I could come home early to check on you." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered my voice hoarse.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

"Well you see that picture over there?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well that's me, my mom, my dad, Courtney, and Samantha. I looked over at it and realized how alone I am. My dad died in a boat accident. My mom is never there, Courtney is gone, Samantha is with her fiancee haven't heard from her in years. I am all alone. I came here so I had people who care about me and willing to help me. But it seems like only 4 people care, You, Trudy, Amber and Victor."

Fabian's pov:

I like Nina, I mean I like like her. She wants to get to know me more though. She is beautiful. Her beautiful eyes, her nice smile, her beautiful brown hair.

"Fabian?" She said.

"huh?" I asked, I must have zoned out.

"I asked you if you would like to tutor me, like five times." She said.

"Oh sorry, sure." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Um, nothing." I said.

"Ok." She said not convinced.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sooo sorry I forgot about my story. I decided to put it up for adoption because my computer with the whole story on it got destroyed. Anyway anyone who wants the story pm me and I'll choose someone. Sorry again.


End file.
